


Count

by Phi_JiJi



Series: ONF PWP Series [11]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Punishment, Spanking, buttplug, dom!hyo, master kink, sub!mk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: “No one can control me. No, I’m my own master”____"Think about what you sang and say that again."
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Park Minkyun | MK
Series: ONF PWP Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028403
Kudos: 13





	Count

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemonmaltese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmaltese/gifts).



> this one is for the cord <3 i hatelove y'all

"Look at you," Hyojin cooed, one of his feet finding place on Minkyun’s thigh, "pretending like you did nothing wrong." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, towering over Minkyun who was kneeling to his feet.  
“It’s not my fault. I didn’t choose the lyrics,” Minkyun muttered staring up at the other.  
“Sure it’s not, but the way you sang them with such a proud smile on your face. Claiming to be your own master.”  
“I- I’m sorry,” Minkyun said, shivering slightly as Hyojin’s foot inched closer to his dick.  
“What was that?” Hyojin asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“I’m sorry, master,” Minkyun corrected himself.  
“That’s better, good,” Hyojin smiled, leaning down a bit, his hand finding its place on Minkyun’s chin. “So you can behave after all.”

With short motions, Minkyun nodded, trying his best to keep the eye contact as it became more intense with the increased closeness.  
“You’ve been misbehaving a lot recently, I almost thought you forgot how to be good,” Hyojin told him.  
“No- no, I’m good, I swear,” Minkyun rambled out, “I’ll behave, I promise, master.”  
Hyojin let go of Minkyun’s chin again and leaned back.  
“I believe you, but you still deserve a punishment. Just to make sure you learned your lesson,” he said, taking his foot off Minkyun’s thigh and placed it between his legs instead. “Get up, take off your pants,” Hyojin commanded, getting up himself too, and wandering over to the bed.

Quickly, Minkyun followed suit, doing as Hyojin told him before following him to the bed and kneeling on it to his side.  
Many commands would be said without words, almost giving Minkyun a choice to pretend he didn’t notice and misbehave further, or to follow them.  
Often enough, Minkyun would do the former, just to test out Hyojin’s patience a bit, maybe even prying out a more elaborate punishment. So of course, he was thinking about exactly that while staring Hyojin right in the eyes.

Fast enough, a slapping sound echoed through the room as Hyojin’s hand brutally found its place on Minkyun’s naked thigh.  
“Didn’t you just say that you would behave? Promised even,” Hyojin recalled in a stern manner, his thumb caressing the reddened skin.  
“Yes, master, I’m sorry,” Minkyun answered almost mindless as he felt a tug on the strings of his hoodie, forcing him to bend down slightly.  
Hyojin’s hand that was on Minkyun’s leg just before, took place on his lower back, forcing him down until he laid across Hyojin’s lap.

Due to his position, Minkyun's half-hard dick was pushed against Hyojin's thigh, causing pressure and friction to it.  
"Now, do you want to behave or not?" Hyojin asked in an almost sarcastic tone, his hand wandering from Minkyun's lower back to his exposed ass. 

Only a small whine escaped Minkyun's mouth, his whole attention on the hand kneading his buttcheek.

"Count," Hyojin commanded.  
"Of course, master," Minkyun quietly replied, bracing himself for the first hit which came quickly after. 

"One," Minkyun counted, closing his eyes and biting his lips in anticipation for more. 

Another smack echoed through the room.

“Two.”

And another.

“Three.”

The slaps got harder, causing more pain. The bruised skin was bright red and swollen, only adding to the pain that came with each smack.  
By now, Minkyun didn’t even try to hold back the moans that came with every hit before saying the number.  
They didn’t even get to 30 when Minkyun lost track of the numbers and said a wrong one.

“What did you just say?” Hyojin asked.  
“I-I’m sorry, master, I didn’t mean to…” Minkyun muttered, his breath heavy as with every smack his dick was slightly rubbed against the fabric of Hyojin’s jeans.  
Hyojin only scoffed above him, his hand that was only resting next to him the entire time, finding its way to Minkyun’s face, shoving two fingers in his mouth and pressing them down on Minkyun’s tongue.  
“If you can’t count properly, keep your mouth shut,” he muttered.  
A small “yes, master,” was muttered from Minkyun, who eagerly started sucking on the digits as Hyojin fondled with Minkyun’s abused butt.

“You know, it sounds much lovelier when you moan ‘master’ like this, too bad Fuse will never hear it like this,” Hyojin cooed, spreading the cheeks apart and letting his thumb run across the bundle of muscles.  
Minkyun only whimpered lowly.  
“Maybe I should test your patience on camera, see how good you can really be,” Hyojin smirked, taking his hand out of Minkyun’s mouth and placing it between his asscheeks.  
“N-no, please don’t, master,” Minkyun whined, tensing up when Hyojin put more pressure on his rim.  
“Would you rather have me keep you all to myself?”  
“Yes, I’m yours, master. Only yours.”

With a satisfied smile painted on his lips, Hyojin pushed one of the wetted digits past Minkyun’s rim, slowly fucking into him before adding a second finger and starting to stretch him. 

Minkyun squirmed under Hyojin’s touch savouring the feeling while almost forgetting that this is still, in fact, a punishment. It only got back to him when Hyojin pulled out and leaned over to the bedside table, taking out a black silicone plug as well as a small bottle of lube.

“You know, I think I should change to an other method of punishment, you enjoy pain way too much,” Hyojin said into the room, opening the bottle and lubing up the plug. “But your little moans and whimpers are just too cute to not do it.”

Once Hyojin inserted it, he commanded Minkyun to sit up again, taking a short glance at the younger’s throbbing dick before lifting his eyes to meet the others.  
“Put on your pants again,” he told him, “no, cumming today, understand?”

Minkyun’s expression was slightly filled with disappointment but he seemed to understand nonetheless, as he got up from the bed and went to put on his clothes again.

Hyojin smiled and got up from the bed, “look how good you can be,” he smiled, ruffling Minkyun’s hair and giving him a short peck. “Maybe I can reward you later if you continue to stay good.”

**Author's Note:**

> thiiiis was def smth different to write, I hope this is somewhat okay lol
> 
> Phi~


End file.
